The Magic Of A Moment
by inveritas
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, the NCIS team attend a ball, how will it go? Jibbs, McGiva and Tabby. For Emma. Oneshot.


_**The Magic Of A Moment**_

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairings: **Jibbs, McGiva and Tabby  
**A/N: **This is for my sweet friend Emma to cheer her up. I hope you like it and I hope you get a smile from reading it, you deserve it. :-)  
**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day, the NCIS team attend a ball, how will it go?

---

She studied herself in the mirror, she saw a feminine woman, something she didn't often see. She usually went for practicality and comfort as opposed to beauty. NCIS was a job where you didn't have the chance to look feminine that often. Tonight however, she had that chance. Valentine's Day wasn't something she usually did, but as she had been asked to attend this ball, she couldn't deny the invitation. She was actually looking forward to it.

Ziva adjusted the clip in her hair, she had straightened her hair and put a clip on the side. She was wearing a black ankle length strapless dress, and her hair sat elegantly on her shoulders. She couldn't wait for her date's reaction. She was also thinking about how she would react to him.

---

Jenny was running around frantically, the ball was due to start in twenty minutes and she still had wet hair and no make up on. She really didn't want to be late, she was the Director, there was no way she was going to be allowed to be late. Gibbs had arrived ten minutes earlier, he was waiting downstairs in her living room. "I'll be down in a few minutes, Jethro!" He heard her call.

A few minutes later, Jenny came walking down the stairs, Gibbs saw her, she looked beautiful. She was dressed in a floor length dark red dress it was accompanied by black strappy heels. Gibbs walked over and took her hand. He linked arms with her then they grabbed their coats and went out to the car.

---

"Abs, you ready yet?"

Abby stood in front of her mirror, just making sure she was all ready to go. She was wearing a black halter neck dress which was covered in small black and red stones. It fell just past her knees. Her dress was paired with black high heels. Once she was happy with how she looked, she came out to Tony.

"I am now."

"You look great, Abs."

"Thanks, Tony. You ready?"

"I sure am."

---

Ziva heard her doorbell ring, "That must be him." She said, walking over to the door. "Come in."

"Thankyou, Ziva." McGee stepped through the door and took his coat off and put it on the coat rack near the door. He was dressed in a smart black suit with a nice dress shirt to accompany it.

"You look very handsome, McGee."

"Thankyou. You look great too."

"I hoped you would like it."

"I do, very much. Eh, are you ready?" He asked.

"Just let me grab my purse and then we can go."

McGee waited while Ziva went and grabbed her purse. She came back a few seconds later and said, "Let's go."

---

Jenny walked into the hall with Gibbs at her side, as they walked, she saw Tony and Abby arrive followed shortly after by Ziva and McGee. She was quite pleased to see how many NCIS agents had turned up, usually the annual events like this one that they were strongly encouraged to attend, weren't that exciting, but she had a good feeling about this night.

The couples entered the well decorated hall. There were vases roses places on each table. In each vase there was a mix of red and white roses. The was a banner which read, 'Happy Valentine's Day' hung up on the far end wall. The tables were covered in red tablecloths. And each place had a name card to indicate who would be sitting there. Jenny, being Director, had organised for each team to have their own table. She was seated next to Gibbs and she had Ducky on her right. Then it was Abby and Tony, then McGee and Ziva. Followed by Michelle Lee and Jimmy Palmer.

Everyone was instructed to take their seats, Jenny, being Director, was asked to say a few words before she was allowed to sit down.

Jenny walked up to the podium she wanted to keep this short, "I thank you all for coming tonight and I hope you all have a great evening. Thankyou."

She walked back to her table and sat down next to Gibbs and Ducky.

---

While they had been eating their meals, everyone was noticing how comfortable everyone looked and acted around the people they'd come with. They all let their guards down and gave themselves a chance to be themselves and smile. Gibbs noticed when Jenny laughed or smiled, her whole face lit up, he'd missed seeing her smile like this. Seeing it here now, made him realise just how beautiful she was. He knew he couldn't let her get away again. He turned his head in her direction and whispered into her ear, "Jen, you want to dance?"

Jenny looked a little surprised, "You're asking me? Jethro, I didn't think you danced."

"A guy's allowed to change his mind isn't he? Besides you don't know what you've been missing out on."

"Oh, now I have to see this. I can't possibly resist this offer." She replied, smiling.

The others at their table, we quite surprised to see Gibbs acting this way, he was so relaxed and he was even flirting occasionally. They sometimes thought he didn't have it in him anymore. But they were pleasantly surprised by this.

Jenny and Gibbs got up and walked over to join the other couples on the dance floor. They danced slowly for a while, the music was enchanting and very fitting for the occasion. Jenny's head rested on Gibbs' shoulder, she was moving with him, mimicking his movements.

Back at the table, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva and Ducky were watching Jenny and Gibbs dance, they were amazed at the obvious chemistry they still shared. "He really loves her, doesn't he?" Tony said, to everyone at their table.

"He does, definitely." Ducky replied, "She does too."

"It's sweet." Abby said, then she turned her attention to Tony, "You wanna dance?"

Tony grinned, "Of course." He got up and took Abby's hand. They walked onto the dance floor together and began dancing. The music's beat picked up. They were soon joined by Ziva and McGee. Ducky had also found himself a partner, one of the other team leaders who he was good friends with had asked him for a dance and he had accepted. She was nearing her retirement and was making the most of this evening.

The music turned slow again, the feeling in the hall was magical. Jenny and Gibbs had been dancing for about ten minutes so they decided to take a break. They walked out to the gardens. They walked around the winding paths for a while, occasionally stopping to look up at the stars. Their eyes were locked, Gibbs took a deep breath and lent in and kissed Jenny's red lips. She had the feeling they were being watched, their position was in view of the hall, unbeknownst to them, they had an audience. Even with this suspicion, Jenny didn't care, she was just living in the magic of this moment.

Their audience, which consisted of Ziva, McGee, Tony and Abby, were standing on the balcony, which over looked the gardens and thus being in view of Jenny and Gibbs, who were still kissing. "It's so romantic." Abby stated.

"They make a good couple." Ziva said.

Jenny and Gibbs finally broke apart, Jenny looked in the direction of their audience and smiled, "We're being watched, Jethro."

"I see that."

"Shall we give them something to talk about?" Jenny suggested.

"Don't you think they've seen enough, Jen?"

"Come on Jethro, enjoy it, we don't get this chance very often."

"You're right, alright, let's give them something to talk about." He couldn't believe he just said that, but he knew Jenny was right, he had to just enjoy it. He lent in and pressed his lips against Jenny's once again, opening his mouth slightly allowing Jenny to put her tongue inside his mouth and visa versa. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and the intensity grew between them. Their audience were now standing on the balcony with their mouths nearly hitting the ground. "I guess he does still have it in him." Tony declared.

"I guess he does." Ziva said, "Jen's not doing too bad herself." Then she turned her attention to McGee, she whispered into his ear, "Let's go somewhere else."

McGee was amazed at this opportunity, _he _had the most beautiful women in the room with him and now she was offering to take _him _somewhere more private he assumed. He was right. Ziva led him to a secluded part of the hall, she grinned playfully at him before pressing her lips against his. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tim." She said, then going back for another kiss.

---

Tony and Abby had realised they'd been left alone here on the balcony, Tony grinned. Abby smiled back at him, before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with intensity and passion.

By this time, Jenny and Gibbs had moved away from such a public view, and had walked around to a more secluded area, sharing more of the magic this night had given them.

It truly was a magical moment.

_**The End. **_


End file.
